


Blood +

by Day0835



Category: Blood +
Genre: Blood Lust, Chevalier, Chiropteran, F/F, F/M, Romance, Tragedy, blood plus - Freeform, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 15:50:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5791498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Day0835/pseuds/Day0835
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Saya and Diva had a sister a younger one, a very young looking one. One that stopped aging when she took the look of a fourteen year old but why? What if they cherished her and would go to the ends of the earth to find her, to... be by her side again. Maybe she was the glue that kept them together and the one who kept them in check because they were afraid if they took it too far they would lose her...lose everything. Maybe they lost her when she protected them with her life putting them to sleep and with her last breath she gave them everything but left them nothing at all. Maybe she died saving them and has done nothing but grieve over her loss. The loss of her dearest.<br/>--------------<br/>If you had asked me years ago if I had anything to lose I would respond with everything but if you asked me now I would respond with nothing. If you had asked me if I would live the same life without a doubt I would immediately refuse I didn't have a bad life...............It's just nothing to live for I lost both the things that have meant anything and everything to someone else. <br/>And maybe they've forgotten<br/>About me<br/>Their<br/>Dearest<br/>Younger<br/>Sister</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Memorial

Saya POV~  
Memorial-1.  
something, especially a structure, established to remind people of a person or event.

I don't remember how it all started maybe it was the smell of sweet blood that covered the air in a thick hug.... one of her hugs one that brought me close to her so close I could feel her heart beat. She was always fragile like glass but no stronger than a butterfly wing that was strong enough to fly through the august breeze air without a fault but the second you touched it, it would shatter preventing the beautiful winged creature from ever spreading its wings again. But in the end she was left with nothing but roses and a rock with a inscription but I knew if I remembered her smile the one that was covered with the rays if the sun, her laughter that brought chills down my spine it was covered in honey, the sweet smell of Daisy's that did nothing but bring us joy as if she was afraid she'd be forgotten but I could never do such a thing I remember the countless nights in the cold winter I would wake up within the grip of Daisy's only to find nothing there. As if her memento was nothing like the soil in the ground that man has forgotten but I haven't forgotten. 

'Big sister wake up you've snuck in my bed'

'A little longer'

'Big sister your squeezing me too tight diva will get angry'

'...'

'Honestly big sisters how could you both sneak in and sleep by my sides you two are too childish'

Oh I can remember those memories quite well she really was everything and just like the memento on her tomb  

'She gave us everything but left us nothing at all' 

Didn't you?

Thorn...


	2. Cared

Cared   
feel concern or interest; attach importance to something.  
"they don't care about human life"

feel affection or liking.  
"you care very deeply for her"  
synonyms: love, be fond of, be devoted to, treasure, adore, dote on, think the world of, worship, idolize  
"She cares for her darling sister"  
like or be willing to do or have something.  
"would you care for something anything darling?"  
synonyms: like, want, desire, fancy, feel like

2.  
look after and provide for the needs of.  
"She has numerous animals to care for her"  
synonyms: look after, take care of, tend (to), attend to, minister to, nurse  
be responsible for, keep safe, keep an eye on  
"Saya and Diva care for there terminally ill darling little sister"

How many years has it been since I've heard her voice her silky voice her cold yet warm hands that calmed me when I had first awoken.  
What happened to that room, that room I went into to seek her body to seek the warmth that escaped from it. No matter how many times it bothered her I would not stop because she was the only person that gave me warmth that gentle feeling of being loved, the touch of someone real to know someone cared about me truly cared about me without me having to make them.

I promised to protect her with my life, my body, my soul,  my entire being.

Yet how can I not do something so simple.

It was as if the roles have been reversed as if I the lead villain had become the protagonist. It was as if we were dancing on a Stream filled with nothing but sorrow and grief and you were the only one with hope tied tight around your neck only to have it  betray you to have it hang you with all you believed in and only you know what that stream was filled with....our desire for you.  
How could you pretend to be the bad guy to save me...us maybe if Saya hadn't gotten in the way...it's all her fault....it's all her fault. You were never the one to blame I wish I could say that your face just once pretty please my sweet darling. 

Divas POV

We had just arrived to the new mansion it was somewhat exciting we had stolen information from red shield that maybe just maybe there was a third queen here. We presumed her to be dead and it to be fake but I'm willing to do anything to get her back even if I only have nothing to gain in the end.

We are already outside searching for her it wasn't long before we stumbled upon a clear center it didn't look man mad or natural. there were flowers surrounding it everywhere hundreds maybe thousands of roses even all Black and Red some blue and some mixed they had blue and red. It was astonishing although my moments of looking were cut short thanks to my older sister saya I can see her far up ahead of us she saw the exact same scenery and we look each other in the eyes.

That wasn't long before the both of us saw a body the body of a nude woman no a child she was five feet still maturing small waist ankle long hair and white skin that shined brighter that any diamond.

We yelled out her name "Thorn!"


End file.
